


that summer, i found you

by RosePerSomnium



Series: Steter Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mates, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Gen, Peter is 8, Peter is totally smitten, Stiles is 4, Stiles is a manipulative brat, best friends!Steter, tiny mates!Steter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePerSomnium/pseuds/RosePerSomnium
Summary: Peter is eight when he smells a potential mate.





	that summer, i found you

**Author's Note:**

> Writing and editing a story about children is so different, very refreshing!
> 
> This is just a teaser for now. I'm still unsatisfied with the beginning of this story and unsure if I want to keep the current Point of View, so you'll get a little scene from somewhere in the middle instead. 
> 
> Inspiration: I'm currently taking care of a four-year-old and nine-year-old twins and it's summer vacation. So I chose to use today's prompt "(Soul)Mates" for kid!Steter!

When it was time to leave, Stiles slumped over Peter's back and whined, "Carry me!"

Peter tried to shake him off half-heartedly. "You're not a baby, Stiles. Use your feet."

"Nooo, we played too much, I can't walk anymore! You have to carry me!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I do? Maybe we shouldn't play as much anymore then."

"No! We should always play as much! And more! And you can just carry me home!" Stiles clung to him as if fearing he would leave him right here, right now.

With an exaggerated sigh, Peter linked his arms with the little boy's legs, stood up and walked back to the camp, ignoring Stiles's question if he was sure that was the right direction.

He didn't understand how human mothers ever could let their children out of their sight. They were so helpless! He knew he was spoiling the boy and undermining Claudia's parenting, but it was well worth it when Stiles nuzzled into his neck, copying his own behavior and leaving his delicious scent behind as if claiming him. "I love you, Peter," he sighed.

Peter snorted. "Because I'm carrying you?"

Stiles jabbed his bony knee into his side. "Really? That's your answer?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Love you too," he said, feeling ridiculous. He belonged to Stiles and the boy to him, no doubt about that, so why say it out loud? "Do you love me because I'm the best at everything?" he prodded.

He could picture Stiles's 'disappointed parent face' as he scolded him, the perfect imitation of Claudia. "It's not nice to be arrogant, Peter. And no, silly, I love you because you play with me and take care of me and tell me I smell good. I know I'm a handful. And you're a big boy, you've got no reason to play with me. That's why I love you. But your superpowers are cool, too."

Peter gripped him a little tighter at that. "I've got every reason to play with you, Stiles. You're mine and you're human, so I take care of you."

"You're so weird," the boy giggled, leaning his head against Peter's shoulder and babbling about what he had planned for them for tomorrow.


End file.
